In a drug delivery device, often, a bung within a cartridge containing a plurality of doses of a drug is displaced with respect to the cartridge in a distal direction by a piston rod. Thereby, a dose of the drug may be expelled from the cartridge.
Drug delivery devices are described in documents WO 2008/031238 A1 and US 2007/0197976 A1, for example.